


Be Still, My Darling

by HereInLies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e22 Nevertheless She Persisted, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Rape, Rapist Praising the Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: She had seen Rhea’s eyes rake over her body the night before, just hours after Mon-El had knocked out the guards and escaped.“I was going to let the two of you be together,” Rhea had said then. “But I suppose I will have to take you for myself.”





	Be Still, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/gifts).



> Written for allyoops for the Nonconathon 2017. Based largely on this part of her awesome prompts: _Rhea patiently, firmly forcing Lena to submit to her, with lots of praise and petting and warm assurances_

She opened her eyes to Rhea’s smiling face and a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had been three days — at least she thought it was three days since she had been taken. She felt like she was losing track of time — but judging by the way Rhea was looking at her — like she was so proud and so pleased and like Lena was everything she had imagined and more — she had a horrible feeling she wasn’t going to be able to talk her way out of it this time.

“Good morning, darling,” Rhea cooed when she saw Lena’s eyes flutter open. There was no pretending she wasn’t really awake. 

She nodded at her, debating whether it would once again be better to play along. She knew there was probably no way to convince Rhea to let her go, but if she could stall for more time … Supergirl had to know she was here by now. Mon-El had been gone for hours. Supergirl would have found him. He would have told her that Rhea had her. Supergirl would come, if she could just hold Rhea off in time.

But Rhea was leaning forward and her hand was already running up Lena’s leg, dragging the thin nightgown she had been given to wear up to her waist. She hadn’t been allowed to wear underwear or anything underneath, and she shivered in the cool air but more in anticipation of what she dreaded was about to happen.

She had seen Rhea’s eyes rake over her body the night before, just hours after Mon-El had knocked out the guards and escaped, promising Lena he’d get Supergirl and she’d come for her.

“I was going to let the two of you be together,” Rhea had said then. “But I suppose I will have to take you for myself.” She’d turned her head to indicate her guards. “Undress her!” she’d ordered.

Lena had struggled, but something that felt like a taser in her back had stopped that quickly. It wasn’t worth dying over, she had told herself, when help was on the way.

She had let them undress her, until she was standing naked in front of Rhea. 

Rhea had walked over herself, the nightgown in her hand. She had reached out, brushed her hand over Lena’s breast.

“Yes,” she had said. “I will just have to take you myself.”

A noise of protest had escaped Lena’s lips then before she could think it through, but at Rhea’s questioning look, she had seen her way out.

“I’d like that,” she had said quickly, “but with all today’s activities …” She had waved her hand, hoping Rhea knew she meant Mon-El’s escape. “I’m not sure my mind would be very present tonight.”

It had been a longshot — she knew that when she was saying it — but Rhea had seemed to buy it.

“Of course, darling,” she had said, looking almost pleased as she had reached out to tweak Lena’s nipple.

Now, though, Rhea had flipped her hand over and was running the back of it back down Lena’s leg.

“Don’t be nervous, darling,” Rhea said. “You’re going to feel so good once we’re done. I imagine you have only been with humans.” Rhea made a face, like that was unimaginable. “This will be better than your wildest dreams. I promise, darling.”

Lena was sure that it absolutely would not be, but she had seen Rhea get angry with one of her guards after Mon-El escaped, and she remember what Rhea had told her about her husband — she had _killed_ him — and she reminded herself that it was better to stay alive than to fight a battle she would probably lose anyway.

She did decide to test her just a little bit, though.

“I am kind of feeling tired still,” she hedged. Rhea’s hand was trailing back up her leg this time, and was now curving toward her inner thigh.

“You’ll feel better so soon,” Rhea almost cooed, and her hand veered off Lena’s leg, cupping her suddenly between her legs.

Lena couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as a sudden surge of unwanted heat rushed up her body. Rhea’s hand, so cool on her leg, was suddenly almost burning.

“Yes,” Rhea said. “You like that, don’t you, darling?”

Lena forced herself to calm down, to breathe in and out. Rhea’s fingers were stroking her now, slipping through her folds, up and down, up and down.

And then … oh, god … she felt a finger slip inside her and then another.

Lena couldn’t help it. Her hips bucked up at the invasion and she bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound. 

Rhea’s hand was moving fast, her fingers appearing and disappearing inside Lena’s body. With her other hand, Rhea tugged on Lena’s legs, widening them. Lena felt the fingers inside her slip even further in and a cry escaped her lips.

Rhea smiled at the sound, like it was affirmation of a job well done. “I knew you would like it,” she said. “Just wait, darling.”

The hand that had widened her legs wasn’t done yet. It kept moving, now pushing her nightgown up past her hips, then up her stomach, then further, up past her breasts, until it was bunched around her neck. The hand inside her never faltered.

Lena felt bile rise in the back of her throat.

Rhea smiled down at her, the hand inside her moving faster than ever before, the other one now stroking over her breasts, stopping occasionally to pinch a nipple hard between two fingers.

“Yes,” Rhea said, and she almost seemed to be talking to herself. “Yes, this is perfect.”

Lena closed her eyes as Rhea leaned forward, her hand moving further into Lena’s body. In horror, Lena felt a third finger push its way inside her. And then, as the weight of the other woman’s body grew heavier against her own and as the oxygen in her lungs began to lessen, she felt Rhea’s mouth latch on to a nipple and she began to suck.

Lena squeezed her eyes tighter, like maybe she could make what was happening disappear. Maybe, she thought desperately, if she pretended she was anywhere but here, maybe if she pretended she was alone with a woman she loved …

But no. Rhea’s fingers were pounding too hard inside her, their rhythm never faltering but instead increasing until Lena didn’t think it was possible for her to get any faster. At the same time, Rhea’s mouth was biting at her, like she was trying to claim her. And the fingers of her other hand had found Lena’s mouth, forcing their way inside until Lena had no choice but to suck on them even as she struggled to breathe.

She felt tears spring to her eyes and a whimper leave her throat. Rhea groaned greedily around her breast.

Lena tried not to bite down on the fingers in her mouth, but she couldn’t help it. She had to do something; she would not let this woman make her cry.

But Rhea didn’t seem bothered. None of her movements slowed in the least. Instead, her fingers were moving even harder, even faster, and in a heart-stopping realization, Lena understood what was happening.

“No,” Lena whispered to herself, but it was too late. Rhea’s fingers had pressed in just the right spot, had fucked her just hard enough, had bit her nipple just at the right time, and Lena cried out around the fingers in her mouth, tears slipping out of her eyes as she felt her body betray her, shuddering uncontrollably at the hands of the woman on top of her.

Rhea slid her fingers out when Lena’s orgasm subsided, but one look at her face and Lena had a horrible feeling it was far from over.

“So good, darling,” Rhea whispered. She removed her fingers from Lena’s mouth, only to press the other ones — the very ones that had been inside Lena — in instead, pushing them almost to the back of Lena’s throat.

“Yes,” Rhea cooed. “Taste yourself. Get it all. That’s right, darling. So good, so good.”

Lena had no choice but to do what she said. 

Once she was satisfied that Lena had cleaned her digits enough, Rhea removed her fingers, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lena’s.

Lena felt herself start to gag but she forced herself to kiss the woman back. She couldn’t protest now.

“This is just how I imagined it would be,” Rhea said gently. 

She trailed her fingers down Lena’s body, from her neck down her chest down her belly until once again she was pushing her legs apart. And then she followed the path her fingers had just made with her lips and her tongue, each kiss and lick feeling to Lena like it was burning a hole in her body.

By the time Lena felt Rhea’s tongue latch on between her legs, making her body shudder slightly at the contact, and shudder again moments later when Rhea used her teeth to bite down on her clit, Lena had given up. She let the tears slip out as she turned her head to the side and vomited on the pillow.

If Rhea noticed, it didn’t bother her. She was too busy between Lena’s legs.

It seemed to Lena that it went on for hours, Rhea using her fingers and her tongue and even a vibrator, forcing Lena to orgasm over and over, the whole time praising Lena for being so good and promising she would feel even better soon.

She was beginning to think it was never going to end when she heard the tiny creak. Her eyes, heavy from the weight of lying there, flickered to the side, and there she stood.

Her source of hope.

Supergirl, an expression of horror mixed with outrage on her face, had just appeared in the middle of the room.

Lena closed her eyes as she waited for the battle to start.

Supergirl was here. It was time for this to end.

Finally.


End file.
